Our work has shown that prostaglandins play an important part in the development of ocular inflammation. We therefore propose to study compounds that inhibit the actions and/or synthesis of prostaglandins as ocular anti-inflammatory agents. We have already shown that ocular tissues have a different sensitivity to the inhibitory actions of compounds such as indomethacin which inhibit PG biosynthesis. We are now studying a variety of PG synthetase inhibitors both in vitro and in vivo in order to select those which show promise as selective ocular anti-inflammatory agents. We continue to study compounds which block the actions of PGs to evaluate their effectiveness for use on the eye.